metro_goldwyn_mayer_cartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruise Cat
Cruise Cat is a 1952 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Plot Tom is a mascot aboard a cruise ship and is warned by the captain that he will be replaced by another mascot if he finds a mouse on board the ship. Jerry tries to board the ship, but is kicked out by Tom and squashed by a coconut. Jerry then ties a rope to board on, but is attacked by Tom, who snaps the rope, which flattens Jerry against a bollard. Jerry then tries to pole vault in through the window, but fails when Tom closes it. Jerry finally boards the ship by grabbing the anchor. Jerry ties Tom's tail to a lifebuoy ring and makes a fake call for help, causing Tom to throw the ring and fall off the ship. Tom gets back on, and goes to grab Jerry, but is caught in Jerry's deckchair. Jerry then slips up Tom with a bar of soap to keep him away from the ship. Tom emerges again and dives into the pool after seeing Jerry dive into it, only for him not to notice that it is Jerry, who plugs the water out, causing Tom to crash onto the floor and break into pieces. Jerry then dashes to the steam machine and pulls boiling water onto Tom. Tom corners Jerry, but is forced to stop and salute the captain, allowing Jerry to do the switcher by throwing Tom off the ship again. Jerry walks along the deck playing his ukulele, but gets attacked by Tom, who chases him. Tom throws a stick of dynamite into the ship basement, but hears nothing, then sees, that Jerry, who, while hiding in the door, kicks Tom and locks in him when he tries to get out, but fails, as the dynamite explodes. Jerry flees into a theater with Tom following him, where a flashback of "Texas Tom" is being shown. Jerry laughs at Tom, then Tom throws him off the ship and into the air. A seagull catches Jerry, who whacks him with his ukulele. When Jerry falls down, he lands onto a mast, falls into a vent and onto a food serving tray. The captain praises Tom for keeping mice away from the ship, but when the food is served, to Tom's horror, it turns out to be the tray which Jerry fell onto. Enraged, the captain throws Tom into a brig. Then some sea water splash onto Tom's face. The cat looks out of the ship through the window to see what happens and sees Jerry surfing to the coast of Hawaii. Voice cast *Paul Frees as The Captain (uncredited) *William Hanna as Tom's Screams (uncredited) Availability *DVD - Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 4 (Warner Bros.) *DVD - Tom and Jerry: Whiskers Away! (Turner Print) *DVD - Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection: Volume 2 (Turner Print; Warner Bros.) *DVD - Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (restored; Warner Bros.) *DVD - Tom and Jerry Golden Collection: Volume 2 (restored; Warner Bros.) Category:Tom and Jerry